<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divergence by Elrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988916">Divergence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrae/pseuds/Elrae'>Elrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrae/pseuds/Elrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Cloud are rescued by an unlikely pair of ex-SOLDIERs. Sifting through Hojo's abandoned labs bring more to light than they could have bargained for, and leads the party on unforeseen paths. </p><p>Much of this story is canon-compliant in terms of major events, with everything between being where the canon divergence comes into play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>εγλ 0007 September</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s get out of here”</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiroth stared beyond the small words scratched into the glass of the holding tank, at the man suspended within. The mako surrounding him was not as green as it perhaps once was, diluted by growing neglect of the lab. As such, Sephiroth had a clear view of the men in both tanks, men he once knew and, regretfully, fought. <em>Zack and the infantryman… </em>He suspected the worst, but raised a hand to knock on the glass nonetheless. It was not impossible for a SOLDIER to still be alive after years of such imprisonment, and yet, he felt no hope.</p>
<p>When his knocking prompted no response from Zack’s body, he turned away to examine the rest of the room. Dust coated consoles, equipment, and documents alike. Genesis stood a few steps away, shuffling through papers he had picked up from a desk by the mako tanks.</p>
<p>“’Subject A, former member of SOLDIER. No effect could be detected from either Mako Radiation Therapy or Jenova on him. Subject B, reaction to Jenova detected’. Well, at least we know which one was special.” Genesis huffed as he dropped the pages back onto the desk, a small dust cloud spreading into the air from where they landed.</p>
<p>Sephiroth let out a short sigh. When he and Genesis had found the keycard in Hojo’s abandoned Deepground office, they had expected to find nightmares at the coordinates scribbled on the back. Anywhere Hojo went, he left a trail of alarming experiments and bodily horror in his wake. Despite that, two bodies suspended in mako were not on the list he had compiled of what may reside in the lab.  </p>
<p>“Look for the controls. They should be allowed to return to the planet, not…” Sephiroth trailed off as he turned once again to face the tanks. Zack’s hand was pushed against the glass.</p>
<p>“Found it!” With Genesis’s triumphant declaration, the mako began to drain, disappearing into the coils and tubes at the base of the tanks. When nothing but silence greeted him, he turned, one hand on his hip and another in the air – “What, no appreciation?” Sephiroth merely nodded towards the tanks, and Genesis saw what had stopped him. Zack’s eyes were open, his hand moving back down to his side. Glowing eyes flickered between the two men outside the tanks, recognition and trepidation growing as the mako levels lowered.</p>
<p>They stood in silence, the gurgling of the mako the only sound to be heard in the lab. Zack found his feet, while the blond infantryman slumped to the floor of the tank. As the doors slid open, Zack opened his mouth to speak. No sound came forth, a puzzled look crossed his face. Uncoordinated feet drew him out of the tank, and he swayed as he struggled to stay upright.</p>
<p>“Zack, don’t--” Genesis reached forward, aiming to take Zack’s arm to help support him, but Zack stumbled back, falling to the ground with a grunt.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have a lot more moments like that if you don’t take it easy.” Sephiroth chided, maneuvering past Zack, reaching for the blond man’s wrist. After a few seconds, he caught a pulse. “He’s alive, too.” At that, Zack pushed himself up, crawling awkwardly on hands and knees to get to close enough. “Don’t touch him.” He pushed Sephiroth’s arm, dislodging his grip on the infantryman. “You did this… You’re… Why we’re here. You tried to kill us.” Zack had found his voice.</p>
<p>“While not entirely inaccurate, Hojo is why you’re here. Things have changed.” Sephiroth stood from his crouch, stepping back to let Genesis take the lead. “It’s been five years, Zack. While I’m sure you’d love all the details now, I’m not sure your friend can go without medical attention for time we would need. Come back with us.”</p>
<p>“FIVE years? Back where?”</p>
<p>“To Kalm. We have lodging there, and I’ve heard there’s a doctor in town. He can look at your friend. Genesis, help the infantryman up.” Sephiroth said, ignoring the first question and turning back to the doorway. “Zack, can you walk?”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch Cloud. I’ll get him.” Zack stood, steadier this time. “And uh, don’t suppose you guys saw any living quarters here? Our stuff reeks.” Sephiroth chuckled on his way out of the room. “I’ll find something for you both.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Zack stood outside the door to the lab, boots planted firmly in the grass, one arm around Cloud’s waist to hold the younger man upright. He breathed deep; eyes closed in bliss. <em>Freedom.</em> Gently, he lowered Cloud to the ground after having his moment. “Where are we?” He asked, turning to look at Genesis and Sephiroth as they exited the lab.</p>
<p>“South of Midgar. Closer to Junon, but not by much.” Genesis replied, ensuring the door behind him was sealed. The lab was more of a bunker, with a door that blended into the brown and green of the dirty hills it hid beneath. “Lucky for you, we actually drove here.” Zack nodded, seeing the ugly green van just a dozen feet away. Now, in the light of day, he took a moment to examine the men he used to work with.</p>
<p>Sephiroth’s hair was shorter. The braided silver only reached his chest – a strange sight to Zack. His outfit was less flashy, too. It was reminiscent of the 1<sup>st</sup> class SOLDIER uniforms, baggy black pants, black boots, and a black shirt. His shirt had long sleeves, with no obvious armor. What was familiar was the sword strapped at his back. Masamune. Some things never change.</p>
<p>Genesis, on the other hand, still had color in his outfit. His red leather jacket looked sturdier than Zack remembered. Black pants and a black shirt were what they had in common. His red sword rested at his hip. Zack reached over his shoulder to place his hand on the hilt of the buster sword, silently thanking any Gods out there that it was found in the lab. It didn’t matter if holding it for just a moment made his arms shake with the strain, having it with him lent him a boost in mental strength that he desperately needed right now. <em>Five years… Aerith, are you still out there? </em></p>
<p>They loaded into the van in silence, Genesis riding shotgun, Sephiroth in the driver’s seat, Zack and Cloud in the back. “Now would be a great time to start filling me in, guys.” Zack grumbled, clicking the seatbelt into place around Cloud before himself.</p>
<p>And so, they did.</p>
<p>Zack learned everything they knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>εγλ 0005 Three Years After the Nibelheim Incident</p>
<p>Genesis found The Gift of the Goddess, beneath Banora. The degradation was an affront to nature, one she cured as Genesis lay dying at the feet of the Goddess’ altar. When he awoke, body and mind as sound as they had been as on his first day in SOLDIER, he thought it a dream, or trick.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if the morrow is barren of promises<br/>
Nothing shall forestall my return </em>
</p>
<p>Or, perhaps, a gift.</p>
<p>The words drifted through his mind, and he left the caverns beneath Banora to be greeted by two armored men. Behind them, a helicopter of a manner Genesis had not seen before. Black, with a grayed out Shinra logo emblazoned near the tail. Genesis placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.</p>
<p>“At ease… Genesis. The Shinra are unaware we are here. This is merely a glitch in our navigation data, nothing for them to be concerned with.” The more imposing man spoke with authority and certainty.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t underestimate their ability to extrapolate from what little data is given.” Genesis responded, hand still on the hilt but relaxing. <em>Unlikely that they’re here to kill me, then.</em></p>
<p>“True enough. But we are not currently their priority. A mistake they’ll come to regret, especially if you come with us.” A brief pause. “Alive, of course” he added, glancing at where Genesis’s hand rested. “We are of Deepground. Have you heard of us?”</p>
<p>Genesis shook his head. “That name means nothing to me.”</p>
<p>“As it should be. We are their last well-kept secret.”</p>
<p>Introductions were held on the helicopter. Weiss and Nero, brothers, enhanced soldiers of Shinra’s Deepground project hidden beneath Midgar. Genesis felt a budding camaraderie with them – fellow experiments, seeking to break the chains that bind them to the Shinra behemoth. Entering Deepground was a risk he would take. He would be their secret from Shinra, not their first but perhaps the one that would matter most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>εγλ 0006</p>
<p>The lifestream called out to him. Another gift from the Goddess.</p>
<p>Whispers at first, eventually a cacophony Genesis could not ignore, driving him north.</p>
<p>Sephiroth was found at the Northern Crater, intact and comatose. <em>All this way, just to go back. </em>Deepground had the most advanced medical care on Gaia, having once been a medical facility for injured SOLDIERs before turning to its later purpose of super-SOLDIER creation.  <em>Besides, where else could I contain you?</em> Deepground had many assets, one being that those brought there unwillingly were unable to leave. Holding rooms were reinforced steel wall after steel wall, surrounded by a maze of identical corridors designed to confuse any would-be escapees.</p>
<p>Genesis fed Sephiroth information in the form of redacted documents, at first. It would have been unsafe to be in the same room as the ex-General, his mind shattered by Jenova’s influence and the ideas he had formed in isolation at Nibelheim causing him to behave erratically and violently.</p>
<p>Hojo had experimented on children in the womb. Sephiroth was no different – he has a human mother, and human father, whose identities were of course redacted on the few documents Genesis had been able to collect. Sephiroth learned that Jenova was not an Ancient, had no power to whisper that Sephiroth was any sort of chosen one. The calamity that fell from the skies 2000 years ago, who promised death and destruction upon the ancients and the planet, lost her grip over Sephiroth’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>εγλ 0007 August</p>
<p>“Genesis. It is time.” Sephiroth’s eyes were clearer than they had been since first awakening in Deepground. “Nero reported that Hojo has not visited Deepground in six months.” A scowl with the mention of Hojo.</p>
<p>Genesis nodded. Raiding Hojo’s office would be their last act within Deepground. After that, it was on to the next lab, the next office. Untangling the messy web of Hojo’s experiments to learn all they could about their own past came with a price; Weiss and Nero would not offer shelter at Deepground any longer if the ex-SOLDIERs took this path. They cared not for Hojo or any of his past experiments.</p>
<p>The raid led them to Zack and Cloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>εγλ 0007 October</p><p>“Hey, flower girl! Come in for a drink!”</p><p>Aerith looked up the stairs to Seventh Heaven, at the large man hollering at her. It was late – around midnight, maybe? Her flower basket was nearly empty. The bars had been packed tonight, people on their way home at closing time had been particularly interested in her offerings. Gifts for the partners waiting for them at home, ready to be annoyed at their drunk love stumbling through the door. She smiled to herself.<em> Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money… </em>Gaia, she was tired though. Taking a seat before heading home wasn’t the worst idea.</p><p>“Barret, you know I have a name, right?” She said with a smile, her boots clunking up the stairs.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He held the doors to the empty bar open for her. “Hey Tifa! One more customer, on the house.” Aerith tucked the stem of one remaining flower into the pocket of Barret’s jacket. Bright red petals of the carnation stood out against the light brown leather. “Thank you, Barret!” She skipped to the bar, setting her basket down on it and taking a seat across from where Tifa stood. “Have any ciders for me? Something just a little bit sweet.”</p><p>Tifa’s hand went to her face, her index finger tapping her cheek thoughtfully. Only a second passed before she snapped her fingers. “Got it. Something new, we got a case this morning. Barret, want one?” He shook his head. “Naw. Gonna check on Marlene. Have a good time, ladies. And Tifa, don’t forget-”</p><p>“To lock up? Don’t worry.” Tifa interrupted, smiling. With a wave, Barret disappeared into one of the doors at the back.  Tifa grabbed two bottles from below the bar, popping off the caps and sliding one to Aerith. “Cheers!” The bottles clinked, and the friends took their first sips.</p><p>“Oh! This is really good!” Aerith exclaimed, taking another sip. “I’ll have to come by more often if this becomes a regular offering.”</p><p>“You’re always welcome. Maybe you could come by during the day sometimes? Marlene loves seeing you and the flowers you bring.” Tifa said with a smile. It was nice having Aerith around. She had showed up outside the bar about a couple months ago, selling flowers to tipsy patrons on their way home. It seemed like it was going well for the flower girl. Tifa had noticed her basket was usually empty by the time she left her post outside and headed back to the Sector 5 slums. She knew from her own tip jar that the Sector 7 tenants were more than glad to drop a few gil when a pretty woman was smiling at them, even though they had little to spare.</p><p>“I could come by tomorrow. When do you open? Maybe we could take Marlene to my house. There’s more flowers than what I can carry in my basket there.”</p><p>“We don’t open until 4. I’ll check with Barret in the morning, but I don’t see why not. How about noon?”</p><p>“Yay!” Aerith’s cheer was infectious, and Tifa felt her shoulders relaxing. She hadn’t realized how much stress she had been carrying there. It wasn’t from dealing with rowdy patrons all night, but from the plans she knew Barret was eager to put into motion. Things Aerith didn’t know anything about, and hopefully, never would. The fewer people involved the better.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It drove Zack crazy that it was unsafe for him to go to Midgar to visit Aerith, seeing as how she was likely under 24/7 surveillance by the Turks. If they saw him, the hunt would be on for the SOLDIER supposedly killed in action years ago. So, he busied himself with monster hunting in the Kalm area and reading through documents Sephiroth and Genesis had lifted from Hojo’s office. Mostly, the latter was done in Cloud’s room at the doctor’s house.</p><p>“Any updates, Doc?” Zack practically leapt through the doorway leading to Cloud’s room, startling Doctor Kelly, who nearly dropped the small flashlight he was holding.</p><p>“Slow down, buddy. I was just about to check his light response.” He lifted one of Cloud’s eyelids, startling blue eyes shining as the light hit his pupil. It dilated, and as the doctor moved the light, his eye followed it sluggishly. “Well, that’s a good sign. More activity than a week ago. He grunted earlier when I moved him into a sitting position, but he’s still not truly awake.” He pocketed the light and turned to a forlorn-looking Zack. “This stuff takes time. It’s amazing he’s even alive. I know it’s hard to hear, but the chances-“</p><p>“Don’t look good. Yeah. You’ve said that. But he’ll wake up.” Zack nodded, convincing himself he was right every time he said it. He took a seat at the edge of Cloud’s bed and put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “And I’ll be here when you do.” Cloud’s eyes flickered open, fixing on Zack for a second before closing again. “Hey! Did you see that?” Zack jumped up in excitement.</p><p>“As I said, he’s better than a week ago.”</p><p>Zack sighed. “C’mon man, don’t rain on my parade.”  He sat back down and began to read.</p><p>
  <em>Jenova cells provoked no reaction in Subject A. Further testing would be a waste of my precious time. Subject B, on the other hand, showed remarkable cellular response to the introduction…</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Two more weeks passed before Cloud woke up.</p><p>“Zack?”</p><p>His voice was quiet, hoarse and uncertain. Zack thought he had imagined it until he looked at Cloud, seeing him upright and with a puzzled expression on his face.</p><p>“Cloud! Oh man, I knew you’d wake up!” Zack dove at him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair with his other hand. “I’ve got so much to tell you!”</p><p>Cloud tolerated the affection for a moment, before scooting away. “Where are we? What happened? Why do I feel so… awful?” Zack frowned.</p><p>“Up for less than a minute and already asking the hard stuff. Hoo, boy. What’s the last thing you remember?”</p><p>“We were at Nibelheim. Sephiroth… He burned the town. Everyone…” Cloud stopped. Did he really need to say any more? Zack’s frown had taken a darker turn. <em>It really happened… Not just a bad dream. </em></p><p>The doctor entered the room before Zack could respond. “I thought I heard a commotion! What a delightful surprise. I’m Doctor Kelly, been watching over you for the last month. Zack, I know you’re excited, but now may not be the best time to dive into everything. Can you give me some time here to talk to Cloud, see how he’s feeling in a medical sense?” Cloud’s eyes were narrowed at the doctor, distrust evident.</p><p>“Ah, y-yeah... Cloud, Doc here has been taking care of you. You uh, might not have woken up so soon without him. I’ll be right outside, okay, Cloud?” When Cloud’s shoulder relaxed, Zack gave him what he hoped was a reassuring nod and stepped out of the room. When the door latched shut, he whipped the phone Genesis had acquired for him. <em>Tech sure did change while I was out. </em></p><p>From: Zack<br/>
Recipient: Sephiroth, Genesis</p><p>
  <strong>Cloud’s awake. Don’t come by Doc’s place today. </strong>
</p><p>From: Sephiroth<br/>
Recipient: Zack, Genesis</p><p>
  <strong>Noted. Meet us at the inn when you can. </strong>
</p><p>From: Genesis<br/>
Recipient: Zack, Sephiroth</p><p>
  <strong>We’ll be waiting.</strong>
</p><p>He paced while he waited for the door to open. When that lost its luster, he moved on to squats. At 19, the door opened. “Hey hey! How is he?” Zack asked, angling to go through the door. Doctor Kelly shut it behind him, blocking Zack’s path.</p><p>“He fell asleep a moment ago. We can’t push him to stay awake right now, as much as I know you want to talk to him. Let him rest.” The doctor moved down the hallway, back into the foyer of his home. “You can come back tomorrow.” As Zack opened his mouth to protest, he held up a hand. “I need you to trust me, Zack. He’s doing great, but he’s still fragile. Give him another day.”</p><p>“Fine. But I’ll be back as soon as the sun is up, alright?” When the doctor nodded, Zack left the house with a wave.  </p><p>
  <em>Gives me time to think of how to explain everything to him, at least.</em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A tape recorder sat on the table the unlikely trio sat around. Genesis and Sephiroth had returned to the lab near Junon where Zack and Cloud had been found, returning with boxes of papers and miscellaneous recording devices. Boxes were shoved against the wall of Genesis’s room at the inn, ignored in favor on this lone device.</p><p>“We already listened to it. You need to hear it as well.” Sephiroth said, picking it up and hitting play.</p><p>
  <em>“Then, Ifalna, please tell me about the Cetra.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the planet. The first ones to discover the Planet’s wound were the Cetra at the Knowlespole.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me, Ifalna, where is the land called Knowlespole?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading.”</em>
</p><p>Sephiroth pressed fast-forward. “This is irrelevant.”</p><p>
  <em>“That’s when the one who injured the Planet, or the crisis from the sky, came. It first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally gave them the virus. The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad… Transforming into monsters.”</em>
</p><p>Zack paused the tape. “Is this… Jenova? The thing whose cells are in us, and Cloud?”</p><p>“Yes. Keep listening.” Sephiroth pressed play.</p><p>
  <em>“Breaking out the camera today, Professor Gast?” A quiet giggle came after the question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to record my beautiful daughter.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! I decided on her name. Aerith.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aerith… It’s perfect.” </em>
</p><p>The tape stopped.</p><p>“We believe there are video recordings in one of these boxes. We’ll keep searching. That’s the name of the girl you were seeing five years ago, isn’t it?” Genesis asked.</p><p>Zack nodded, slumping in his chair a bit. “Yeah. I ran into Tseng once, on one of our dates. He was watching her… Said she was the last of her kind. I didn’t know what he meant then.”</p><p>“Professor Gast was a scientist and researcher for Shinra. He was a brilliant man, and… a father.” Sephiroth stood from the table, moving to the window overlooking the Kalm town square. “I know now why he left Shinra. To protect Ifalna, and later, their daughter. Whatever Shinra wanted for them must have been antithetical to his nature.”</p><p>“Did you know him?” Zack had the feeling he was wading into something bigger than he could have comprehended five years ago.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>When Sephiroth said nothing further, Genesis went to the stack of boxes. “Let’s get into it, then.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first three chapters have really been setting the scene for the story I want to tell. After this, I'll be moving more quickly to the main events of Final Fantasy VII. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Εγλ 0007 October</p><p>“It’s only been two weeks! Why do you wanna rush it?” Zack tried to grab Cloud’s arm as he walked towards the door of Doctor Kelly’s house, but Cloud was too quick. <em>He keeps forgetting I’m basically a SOLDIER now. We’re nearly equals, even if I’ve never been trained. </em>Cloud felt determined to leave the house to see Sephiroth. Zack had argued with him for a few days now, telling him multiple variations of “you’re not ready”. <em>Tired of being treated like I’m weak. I have to do this.</em></p><p>The morning sun streamed into the foyer as Cloud wrenched the door open. “Where’s the inn? I’m going, no more arguing. Just… Come with me.” He raised his hand to shield his eyes, squinting in the light. He’d been outside a few times since waking, but not this early, when it felt like the sun was locking in with his gaze. He almost missed his infantry helmet – at least it had a visor.</p><p>“Fine. Just, don’t blame me if you have one of your breakdowns.” Zack slammed the door behind them, wincing less at the noise and more at his cruel jab.</p><p>Since waking, Cloud had experienced six debilitating flashbacks. Yelling at people that weren’t there, reaching for a weapon he didn’t have, crumpling to the ground when reality sharpened around him. The doctor said it wasn’t anything unusual. The cases of recovery from severe mako poisoning were rare, but in the few cases that had been documented, there was a common theme: hallucinations, amnesia, fugue states, crippling headaches… The list went on. Cloud considered it a good thing that all he was experiencing was the flashbacks.</p><p>Zack led him to the inn, silent until they reached the door. “You can tell me when I’m being an ass.”</p><p>“Figured you’d get there yourself.”</p><p>Seeing the slight smile on Cloud’s face, Zack managed a laugh. “This is all crazy. It’s crazy! I just, don’t want this to be harder on you than it already is. No excuse to be a dick though.” He kicked a rock near the door, sending it back into the flowerbed lining the wall of the inn. He thought of Aerith tending to her flowers in the church. “Let me go in first. Tell ‘em you’re coming in.” His tone was softer now.</p><p>“Fine. If I come in and they’ve gone out the window, you’ll have me to answer to, Fair.” Zack chuckled and led him into the inn, waving at the innkeeper before taking the stairs (two at a time, of course) up to the room housing Sephiroth. “Gen might be in here too.” Cloud nodded. He had met Genesis one week ago. The red-haired man took it upon himself to drop off a copy of Loveless, as well as a new phone. “Required reading” he’d said.</p><p> Zack was only in the room for a moment before opening the door to him, concern evident on his face.</p><p>Cloud stepped through the door.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Zack caught Cloud around the waist before he hit the ground. “Fuck, fuck, I jinxed it!” The blond was clenching his jaw so tightly, Zack wondered if he’d hear the cracking of teeth. Cloud had been in the room for less than five seconds – just long enough to meet Sephiroth’s eyes – before starting his descent to the ground. “God DAMNIT! I told him not to rush this!”</p><p>“Perhaps you should have started with a photo.”</p><p>“Are you-? Did you seriously just make a joke about this?” Zack lowered Cloud to the ground before whirling on Sephiroth. “Now, of all times, you try being funny?”</p><p>“My apologies.” The words lacked any conciliatory tone. “Is this what’s been happening? Your reports implied these events were more… chaotic.”</p><p>“This is different.” Zack sighed and crouched next to Cloud. “I’ve never seen him just pass out. Time to go back to the doc, buddy.” Sephiroth looked for a moment like he was going to help, taking one step towards the duo before thinking better of it. Zack put an arm under Cloud’s knees and another under his shoulders, lifting him into a bridal carry. <em>I thought I was done carrying you around, Cloud.</em></p><p>Sephiroth opened doors for Zack, leading him back to the Kelly residence. He took it upon himself to waylay Doctor Kelly, explaining what happened while Zack got Cloud settled into his bed.</p><p>“Mr. Fair. I specifically said not to engage in any activities that could bring on an episode.” The doctor was waiting for him when he came out of the room.</p><p>“Doc, honestly, I get it. Enough.” Defeat was written in the slump of Zack’s shoulders. <em>Cloud wasn’t ready for that. He isn’t ready for any of this. </em></p><p>A quiet pinging echoed in the room before more could be said.</p><p>From: Genesis<br/>
Recipient: Sephiroth, Zack</p><p>
  <strong>Need to go to Midgar. Meet at my room ASAP. </strong>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Genesis was hunched over the small TV the inn had loaned him when Sephiroth and Zack barged in.</p><p>The TV screen was frozen on the scene of a brunette women in a long-sleeved red dress walking past a dark-haired man in a lab coat. At a gesture from Sephiroth, Genesis hit play.</p><p>
  <em>“Who the devil could that be?” Ifalna said as she headed up the stairs. “It’s them!” She yelled, leaping back from the peephole to run behind Professor Gast just as the door flew open.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been searching for you, Ifalna… the Cetra.” Two armed Shinra infantrymen rushed to either side of the couple, as another man in a lab coat entered the room. “Long time no see, Professor Gast.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gast put an arm up in front of Ifalna – a weak barrier against guns. “Hojo. How did you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Believe me, I had to turn over a stone or two to find you. Two years I’ve waited! That’s how much I wanted this new sample.” He laughed, a quivering and nasally sound. Gast grabbed Hojo by the collar, ignoring as the infantrymen turned their guns on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A new sample? You don’t mean Aerith?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, Aerith? What a nice name.” Hojo shoved Gast off of him, Ifalna steadying Gast when he bumped back into her. She moved past him, dropping to her knees in front of Hojo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please… Aerith has nothing to do with this. All you want is me, right? Please… Just leave her. Leave her with him.” She had begun to cry, but her voice was strong. Hojo shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not quite. I think I’ll need all of you for my experiment. Please, don’t put up a fight.” His tone was empty. He was not asking. “I don’t want any harm to come to my precious samples.” He turned to the camera. “What an ugly device. Guard! Destroy it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The nearest infantryman turned their gun on the camera. A burst of light ended the video feed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grab her – and be careful with her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ifalna, no! Take Aerith and run!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lone gunshot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t forget the child.”</em>
</p><p>Static. Genesis ejected the tape. They sat in silence for a moment, processing what they had seen.</p><p>“A great man brought to his end by vermin. I had suspected as much.” Sephiroth stood, one fist clenched at his side. “You wish to find the girl. Aerith.” Genesis nodded.</p><p>“I’m going too.” Zack interjected, leaping to his feet.</p><p>“No, you’re not. If she’s this important to Hojo, she’s certainly still under surveillance by the Turks, if not already in Shinra’s possession. They’ll recognize you before they recognize me.” Genesis had thought this through, expected Zack’s response. “I will find her, Zack. But not approach her. This is too important to blow it.”</p><p>Zack scowled. “She’s <em>my </em>girlfriend, man.” Sephiroth set a hand on his shoulder. “Or, was. I dunno. Fine. Fine!” He pushed the hand away. “Tell me as soon as you find her.”</p><p>“Us. Tell us.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Marlene hummed as she picked flowers for Aerith’s basket. It was the third time Tifa had brought her to visit the flower lady, who had said she “has a good eye” for the right flowers. Marlene found that silly, as she clearly had two eyes. Tifa and Aerith sat nearby atop a red and white checkered blanket, small sandwiches and bottles of water spread out between them.</p><p>“And then, bam! This man just fell through the roof of my church! Into my flowers!” Aerith threw her arms up over her head to accentuate her sound effects. “When he woke up, he asked if I was an angel. It was adorable.”</p><p>“That’s certainly not what I was expecting when I asked about the most exciting thing to ever happen to you.” Tifa said, giggling. “How’s anyone survive that kind of fall?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure at first. Later, I found out… Well, he was a SOLDIER. Had the glowing eyes and everything. I had always thought that SOLDIERs were scary, just from hearing the stories about them. He was nice though. We built my first flower cart together.” Aerith’s smile was sad now.</p><p>“Was he… Special to you?”</p><p>“Yeah. We dated for a couple of years. It was hard though; he was always getting called to one place or another. It’s been five years since… Since I last saw him.” She studied her nails for a moment. “He said he had to go investigate some ‘unusual activity’ at a place called Nibelheim, and then… Nothing. Hm, Tifa? Are you alright?” Tifa’s face had lost it’s flush, and her eyes were wide. She patted the blanket around her, frantically searching for her phone.</p><p>“I grew up in Nibelheim. I was there, five years ago. I… I have a photo.” Aerith leaned over, curious, and sad. <em>The answers I’ve always wanted… Under my nose, here in the slums. </em></p><p>Images of Marlene and the bar were ignored as Tifa scrolled up, searching for something she’d avoided for so long.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>A 16-year old Tifa stood awkwardly between two men. One silver haired, one raven haired.</p><p>“Zack.” Aerith whispered.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>From: Unknown Number<br/>
Recipient: Cloud<br/>
Attachment: 0070925</p><p>
  <strong>Perhaps next time will go better.</strong>
</p><p>He stared at the photo for a long time. <em>Yeah. I’ll be ready.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>εγλ 0007 November</p><p>From: Genesis<br/>
Recipient: Zack, Sephiroth</p><p>
  <strong>Selling flowers outside bar in S7 slums. Second time this week. No Turks.</strong>
</p><p>Genesis pocketed his phone after sending the message, glancing out the large windows flanking the bar doors to ensure Aerith was still out there. She was.</p><p>“Sir?” A partially gloved hand tapped the bar in front of him. “It’s last call, if you want anything…” Genesis shook his head and dropped gil on the counter.</p><p>“All good. Thanks.” He stood and followed other patrons who were making their way out the doors, nearly bumping into his target when she bustled in.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry!” Aerith giggled, sidestepping at the last second. Genesis waved and continued on, thinking better of trying to talk to her. He had been in Midgar for barely a week, doing his best to look like he belonged. Talking would ruin the façade.</p><p>He made it to the tunnel where he knew she would return home to Sector 5 through, picking a nearby rooftop to begin his stakeout. Another building blocked the lamplight. A perfect waiting spot.</p><p>From: Zack<br/>
Recipient: Genesis</p><p>
  <strong>She never wanted to go to bars with me. Lame! </strong>
</p><p>Laughing was out of the question, but Genesis cracked a smile. The minutes crawled by while he waited. Around 1am Aerith made her way into the tunnel. Ten minutes later, a suited woman with coppery red hair followed her. <em>If they’re not trying to hide, then she must know she’s under surveillance. Something to ask Zack about later. </em></p><p>“Without the… I’m not sure if…” Whispers sounded from somewhere beneath his perch. “You can get it for me?” Louder this time, excited. “Sneaking in will be hard without…” <em>What’s this about? Might as well listen, find joy in the little things and all that. Like eavesdropping. Not like I can leave here when people are this close. </em></p><p>“No, they won’t help us. They said… too extreme… Risk of casualties don’t align with their overall values.” <em>Well, this just got interesting. </em></p><p>“…have to do it. Reactors are killing the planet.” It was comical, really. Ex-SOLDIER 1<sup>st</sup> class Genesis, eavesdropping on a roof. “December 3<sup>rd</sup>. That’s when we need it by.” A phone beeped, and the last thing Genesis heard from the mysterious talker was a sigh followed by their retreating footsteps.</p><p>Genesis had seen a handful of posters in the slums about how Shinra’s mako were killing the planet. He couldn’t disagree. Midgar was surrounded by a barren, unnatural black desert. It had crept out from the city over the years. When he’d first arrived for SOLDIER training twelve years ago, it hadn’t spread so far. You could see green hills from the edge of the plate, even if they were miles away. Now that wasn’t the case. He could feel the loss of the lifestream now, too. The Gift of the Goddess was more than just a cure for his degradation – he was tied to the planet in a way he could not have fathomed before.</p><p><em>What was the name on the posters? </em>Genesis jumped from the rooftop, landing silently on the dirt street below. He didn’t have to look for long. A distinctive poster with a red X superimposed on a reactor was peeling off a brick wall just a few buildings down.</p><p>
  <strong>AVALANCHE</strong>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Cloud and Zack stood side-by-side atop a hill overlooking Kalm. Genesis had left for Midgar nine days ago, but not before picking up a ‘necessity’. The blade in Cloud’s hand was unlike any he had seen before. Four and a half feet of dark steel mounted atop a black hilt, double edged, with a lighter steel of golden sheen going from hilt to sword tip.</p><p>“That part’s not real gold, of course. Too soft for swords.” Genesis had said when he offered it to Cloud. “You’re like us now, regardless of the unconventional means. Best to look like it.” Cloud wasn’t given a chance to respond, as Genesis was out the door in a flash.</p><p>Zack had been having him go after monsters for six days now. The first two were training lessons in how to use a sword, which Zack was surprised at having gone so quickly.</p><p>Cloud didn’t need the practice. He was as good with the weaponry as Zack was. There was no swordplay in the infantry ranks, and both of them were stumped as to how easily it came to him.</p><p>“Monsters again?” Cloud broke the silence.</p><p>“No. Something else. Cloud… Why do you want to meet Sephiroth?” Zack asked, turning to face him. “When I woke up and saw him and Genesis in the lab, I thought he was there to… Well. To kill us. Finish whatever maniacal job he thought he had to do.” He put his hands on his hips, looked up to the sky. “Never thought I’d see any of this again. Thought he was a hallucination from all the mako at first, and we’d be stuck in those tanks to this day. When the mako started draining, I was scared. But I knew him before everything happened. It helped a bit, later. You don’t have those memories.”</p><p>They looked out over Kalm together. Cloud imagined it burning. Would it smell like Nibelheim had? Would the screaming sound the same?</p><p>“I read the reports. Cellular interference from Jenova. Brainwashing. Mind control. Whatever you want to call it, I… I get it. It could happen to me too. That’s what was in Hojo’s notes. But no matter how he’s acting now, Sephiroth is unforgivable. So, I want to be there when he dies.” Cloud delivered the line with chilling coolness. Zack’s wide eyes met his. “If that means being in whatever you’re involved in, then I’m in. Can’t say when something like that would happen, so I’ve just got to be around all the time.”</p><p>“Expect to be around a while, then.”</p><p>Zack spun around to face the direction of Sephiroth’s voice. Cloud had seen him walking up the hill, had wanted him to hear.</p><p>“Genesis is back.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“There’s a group in the Sector 7 slums trying to take down Shinra. I found these-” Genesis dropped a stack of posters onto the table, “-all in that sector. There were fewer as I circled the city. The posters were put back up faster in Sector 7 than in any other sector.”</p><p>“Okay, great. What about Aerith?” Zack asked, barely looking at the pages in front of him.</p><p>“Still under surveillance by the Turks. Lives with her mom in Sector 5, spends a lot of time selling flowers. No movement by Shinra to take her into custody, interestingly enough. She seems like she’d be easy to take in.”</p><p>“Hey, she’s tougher than she looks!”</p><p>“What’s their plan?” Cloud asked, pushing off from the wall he’d been leaning on to come closer and inspect the posters.</p><p>“They’re going to sabotage a reactor.” Genesis replied. “When it comes to secret plans, the few I’ve managed to catch glimpses of aren’t very good at keeping their voices down.”</p><p>“We should help them.” All eyes turned to Sephiroth. “Surely, if they plan on going into a reactor, having someone who has been in one before could be of use. This is an opportunity. If we can cripple Shinra…”</p><p>“Then we can get to Hojo with ease. Security would be spread thin.” Genesis nodded.</p><p>“I’ll go.” The attention of the room moved onto Cloud. “I’m… Unknown, in all of this.” He moved his hand in a stilted, twirling gesture, implying that ‘this’ referred to the other men in the room.</p><p>No one could argue with him.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Cloud stepped into the bar that Genesis had identified as one of the few possible locations of Avalanche’s base. It was the third establishment he’d be loitering at today, watching for the people Genesis had described.</p>
<ul>
<li>A man of shorter stature, larger than the others in girth.</li>
<li>A tall and thin woman with short brown hair, typically wearing a chest plate.</li>
<li>A tall, muscular man frequently seen wearing a red bandana.</li>
</ul><p>Personally, he thought a bar was the likeliest place, but it hadn’t been open until after the other two locations. The diner at the edge of the Sector 7 slums had been a bust, as had the strange park between Sectors 6 and 7. Adults didn’t fit in there.</p><p>He noted with surprise that the girl at the bar fit the description of Aerith. Pink dress, pink hair bow, long brown hair. Her hands were clasped together over the bartenders, whose dark hair covered her face. <em>Not expecting other customers this early. Maybe I should have waited a bit longer… At least hanging around a bar isn’t an unlikely scenario for a merc.</em></p><p>The bartender noticed his presence, extricated her hands from Aerith’s, and turned to him.</p><p>“Hey, what can I… Get… Cloud?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>εγλ 0007 November</p>
<p>Tifa vaulted over the bar and slammed into Cloud, rivaling Zack’s excitement from when he woke up. <em>She’s alive. </em>He gingerly put a hand on her back, returning the hug with uncertainty. <em>I don’t think we’ve ever hugged. Not even when I left for Midgar. </em></p>
<p>She pulled back and studied him. “You… Made it into SOLDIER, then?” She asked tentatively. He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” <em>Best to keep it vague. </em>“I’m… Sorry. For never writing.” <em>For not being there for you after Nibelheim. </em></p>
<p>“Well, everyone knows SOLDIERs don’t get a lot of free time. I’m Aerith.” The brunette had snuck up on them, smiling brilliantly.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m so sorry Aerith, I should have introduced you. This is Cloud, we grew up together. It’s been… Seven years?” <em>Right. She doesn’t know I was there. I was so embarrassed to not have been a SOLDIER. </em></p>
<p>“Yeah, seven years.”</p>
<p>“Well, I should get going then! Give you two time to catch up. I’ll see you later?” Aerith put a hand on Tifa’s shoulder for the briefest second before flitting out the door. Seventh Heaven was empty, save for the reunited friends.</p>
<p>“Here, c’mon. Sit down.” Tifa grabbed Cloud’s wrist and led him to a bar stool, taking the seat next to his and spinning in her seat to face him. “Tell me what you’ve been doing. How you’ve been.”</p>
<p>Cloud had asked Zack before he left Kalm for stories of being in SOLDIER, but he had expected to be telling the tales to a stranger. <em>Lying to Tifa isn’t appealing… But can I tell her the truth? Any of it? Would she even believe me? </em>He told her the lies. Being stationed at various reactors across Gaia, protecting construction from anti-Shinra groups and monsters alike. How he spent so much time in the first couple years training, that he’d barely have the energy to eat. Of how the mako injections made him feel woozy at first. How he deserted Shinra with a wave of other SOLDIERs a few months ago. <em>This feels wrong. </em></p>
<p>“I… Tifa, I know about Nibelheim. The accident at the reactor.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed. “The… accident?” <em>Not the right thing to say, then. Shit. More lies.</em></p>
<p>“Shinra said the reactor exploded, that it destroyed the town. I… thought you were dead. They said there weren’t any survivors.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tifa’s eyes darkened. “Right. The accident.” She stood from the stool and froze a few feet away, arms crossed against her torso. “Of course they said it was an accident, when it wasn’t.” She turned back to him, hand absentmindedly rubbing a spot below her shoulder of lightly scarred tissue.</p>
<p>Cloud knew what that spot was. It was where Masamune had slid through her flesh. <em>How did she survive? </em></p>
<p>She opened her mouth, and the door to Seventh Heaven swung open with a bang.</p>
<p>“Yo, Tifa!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Cloud. I have to work. We can talk about it later, okay? How about I get you a drink?”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Showing yourself today, hmm?” Aerith rarely spotted her ever-present shadows. For a Turk to be openly hanging out the Sector 5 slums was unusual.</p>
<p>“I’m on a break.” The copper-haired woman said, not looking up from the phone in her hands. “You’ve changed your schedule. Made new friends?”</p>
<p>Aerith nodded. “Yeah. Just one.” She switched her flower basket to the other hand. “Well, if you’re on a break, how about being a customer for a change? Maybe… This one?” She pulled a sprig of lilac from the basket, offering it to the Turk. Marlene had suggested adding the lilacs to her offerings, saying they smelled nice, and what more reason could you need?</p>
<p>Cissney laughed and pocketed her phone. “Do you say that to every Turk on their break?”</p>
<p>“Well… Actually, this is the first time any of you have been on a break around me. So just you. How about for five gil?”</p>
<p>“How about for advice, instead?” Cissnei spoke with a frown. When Aerith nodded, she plucked the lilac from the flower girl’s outstretched hand. “Don’t make friends. It’s not safe for them. Shinra will use them to coerce you into compliance.” </p>
<p>“Jeez, I can’t even have friends? You guys are harsh.”</p>
<p>“Just advice. You don’t have to take it. Be seeing you.” Cissnei turned and disappeared into the crowd.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I’m sure you will.</em>
</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>From: Zack<br/>
Recipient: Cloud</p>
<p>
  <strong>My man! How’s it going? </strong>
</p>
<p>From: Cloud<br/>
Recipient: Zack</p>
<p>
  <strong>Found the base, but there’s a complication. Tifa is here. </strong>
</p>
<p>From: Zack<br/>
Recipient: Cloud</p>
<p>
  <strong>SHE’S ALIVE?!?</strong>
</p>
<p>“Important merc stuff?” Tifa asked, taking the seat across from him at the corner table.</p>
<p>“Just checking the news.” Between taking orders and delivering beer to Seventh Heaven’s occupants, the pair had managed to exchange some details. He told her he was looking for work as a mercenary, and found out Tifa had been working at Seventh Heaven for about four years.</p>
<p>“You know, we have a neighborhood watch that could use some help. They’re mostly volunteers, but I’m sure you could work something out! Want me to introduce you? I saw a couple of them come in a bit ago…” She craned her neck, eyes scanning the bar for them. “Ah!” She hooked her feet onto the lower rungs of the stool and stood. “Biggs! Wedge! Over here!”</p>
<p>Cloud’s eyes locked onto the two men making their way to his and Tifa’s table. <em>They fit the description of the Avalanche members Genesis saw. Does she know? </em></p>
<p>The taller man with the red bandana placed his beer on the table next to her. “Hey, Tifa! What can we do for ya?”</p>
<p>“Guys, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Cloud, this is Biggs” she gestured to the taller man “and Wedge!” Tifa held her hands out in front of Wedge like presenting a prize.</p>
<p>“Heya!” Biggs raised an eyebrow and held up his hand in a stationary wave.</p>
<p>“What’s up man?” Wedge added before raising the beer to his lips.</p>
<p>“Cloud here is looking for some work. He’s a mercenary!” Tifa tapped the table with her knuckles and smiled. “I think he’d be a great help for the neighborhood watch. What do you think? Need an extra monster slayer for the slums?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” The shorter man exclaimed. “Tifa, you <em>know </em>we’re always looking for help!” He eyed the sword resting against the wall behind Cloud. “And, if he’s packing that kind of gear, I bet he really knows his stuff.”</p>
<p>Cloud smirked. “I do. Bet I don't even break a sweat over the monsters you get around here.” <em>If I can take on monsters on the plains, anything that wanders into the slums will be a breeze.</em></p>
<p>“Hah! Cocky, eh? Well we could definitely use the help; Wedge isn’t wrong on that. What do you say to coming with us to the scrapyard tomorrow? Can’t just let you in without a test, you understand?” Biggs was smiling, but there was some doubt in his eyes. <em>Can’t blame him. Whoever Tifa is to them, you can’t trust just anyone. </em></p>
<p>“Sure. Just tell me where to be and when.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Cloud spent three weeks renting a room in the slums while he helped the neighborhood watch. <em>Need them to trust me. </em></p>
<p>It paid off one week before Avalanche wanted to bomb Mako Reactor 1.</p>
<p>“This him?” An intimidating man loomed over him in his seat at the bar. In place of his right hand was a gun, the mechanics reaching his elbow. <em>The hell? </em></p>
<p>“Yes. Cloud, this is Barret. Barret, Cloud.” Tifa piped up, appearing from behind Barret. When Barret ignored the offered handshake, Cloud shrunk back into himself for a second. <em>You’re supposed to be an ex-SOLDIER. Straighten up! </em>He mustered his courage and sat up, feeling a lot like an exotic bird on display.</p>
<p>Under his sunglasses, Barret was glaring. “Biggs tells me you’ve been a real champion in the neighborhood watch, cuttin’ down monsters in a time they could only dream of achievin’.” <em>He’s not sure. Of course. Bravado should work with this kind of guy.</em></p>
<p>“I didn’t go through SOLDIER training for nothing. Those things you call monsters? They’re pets to me.”</p>
<p>Barret grunted, in a satisfied way or not, Cloud couldn’t tell. Tifa shot him a reassuring look, adding a wink when he met her eyes. <em>Bravado was the right choice, then. </em></p>
<p>“Got a job for you then, merc. Different from what you been doin’. Stick around, we’ll chat afterhours.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m used to waiting. Last calls not far off… </em>
</p>
<p>When the last of the patrons had filtered out, Tifa came up to his table. “Hey, I’m going to step outside. Aerith has been out there for a bit and I want to catch up with her. You gonna be okay on your own with Barret?” <em>Always checking on me. Even when we were kids. </em>Cloud nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with worse.” Tifa gave him a half smile and headed out the door with a wave. Barret took the seat across from him.</p>
<p>“Tifa tells me you used to be SOLDIER.”</p>
<p>“I was.”</p>
<p>“You ever been inside a reactor?”</p>
<p>“Plenty of them.”</p>
<p>“Heh. Well, we gonna add one more to that list. Mako Reactor 1, right here in Midgar…”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>εγλ 0007 December</p>
<p>From: Cloud<br/>
Recipient: Zack</p>
<p>
  <strong>Check the news. </strong>
</p>
<p>Zack flipped on the TV in Genesis’s room. They had been busying themselves with looking through more of Hojo’s old documents while waiting for Cloud’s updates on the reactor mission.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The bombing of Mako Reactor 1 has officially been declared a terrorist act. Investigators at the scene are examining the area for clues as to who might be behind such a despicable act. Thousands are now without power, wondering how anyone could do this to them.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Hoooooly shit. They did it!”</p>
<p>From: Cloud<br/>
Recipient: Zack</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hold off on coming to Midgar. Hitting Mako Reactor 5 in two days. That will be your chance. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the update delay, got in a bit of a rut. Back on track!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>εγλ 0007 December</p>
<p>“It’s a straight shot to victory, people! All we gotta do is take it.” Barret charged ahead of Cloud and Tifa, his voice echoing down the empty railway tunnel. “We’ll be at reactor 5 before you know it.” Tifa lagged behind the two men, periodically turning to scan the tunnel for Shinra’s sentry machines. The trio had been accosted by countless flying drones since bailing out of the train.</p>
<p>“There’s still time to change your mind.” Cloud had dropped his pace to match Tifa’s, and she met his eyes with surprise.</p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?”</p>
<p>“No. You were hesitant before we left, and now that the fighting has started… Just, I’d understand if you want to turn back. It won’t just be machines when we reach the reactor.”</p>
<p>To Cloud’s surprise, Tifa smiled. “Looking out for me, huh? I’m determined to see this through. The planet needs this from us.”</p>
<p>“Yo, what are you two draggin’ for? We’re almost at the reactor!” Barret hollered, gesturing at a set of stairs a short distance away. “We go up and out. This is it! You better not be thinkin’ of backin’ out now.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Cloud strode to the stairs and started up them. “We’ll get there a lot faster without one of your lectures.” Tifa laughed and followed, Barret bringing up the rear.</p>
<p>“Whatever, Spikey, just get your ass upstairs!”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>President Shinra was not in the plans. But there he was, digitally projected in the air above them by dozens of small machines.  </p>
<p>“So, one of our own SOLDIERs quit to join the terrorist group. How quaint. Tell me, what is your name?”</p>
<p>“Cloud.”</p>
<p>“Hm… Forgive me, but I cannot be asked to remember each of you. Unless, of course, you were to become another Sephiroth.”</p>
<p>Tifa clenched her fists, activated her lightning materia and took out three of the machines assisting in the projection. President Shinra’s image flickered briefly before the remaining machines filled in the image. “No one should strive for that!” Lightning took out more of the machines, President Shinra’s image beginning to break apart. “Sephiroth was a monster!”</p>
<p>“Tch. What a short-sighted view. Sephiroth was one of a kind. Well! Listen to me, rambling on to distract you. You’ve done exactly as I’d hoped. Now, enjoy Shinra’s latest military development… The Airbuster!” The hologram disappeared as the small machines dispersed, leaving the trio in confusion.</p>
<p>The doors at the end of the corridor cracked and crashed open, revealing a massive robot barreling towards them. Barret laughed. “Tifa! Hit it with lightning! It’s just another machine.”</p>
<p>“Right!” Electricity fizzled around her as she activated her materia yet again. <em>Should have brought some ethers with us… I only have a few chances to use this. </em>She could feel her reserves of magical energy draining, a bad sign this early in a battle.</p>
<p>Bombs flew at them, retaliation for the lightning magic. Cloud cast barrier right on time, the rockets slamming into the invisible wall before they could damage the human party.</p>
<p>“Tifa, c’mon! Keep hitting it with lightning!” Barret hollered as he released a torrent of bullets at the Airbuster, many of which appeared to bounce right off. Panic set in fast, as the Airbuster released wave after wave of varied attacks: bullets, flames, and rockets were all thrown at the party with little breathing room. Lightning struck the machine twice in quick succession, short-circuiting it and causing a brief freeze in movement. Cloud raised his sword to strike at the frontal armor.</p>
<p>“Cloud! Take them and get out of here!”</p>
<p>Tifa looked around in confusion. <em>Who was that? </em>Cloud followed the order immediately, holstering his sword to his back and leaping away from the machine as a sword burst through the armor. The Airbuster lurched forward, freeing itself from the weapon and turning towards its new enemy, a dark-haired man dressed in the uniform of a SOLDIER 1<sup>st</sup>-Class.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that… The same man from Nibelheim? Zack? </em>
</p>
<p>“Who the hell d’you think you are? This is our fight!”</p>
<p>But Cloud was already heading towards the exit. “Barret! Let Zack handle it. We’ve done what we came here to do.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Security at the Shinra building was, as expected, rather light. Most of the SOLDIERs stationed in Midgar were now posted at the reactors or on the top floors of the building. Infantrymen were easy to avoid, and the few who noticed them were not going to force a confrontation. Genesis and Sephiroth had taken out two 3<sup>rd</sup>-Class SOLDIERs before entering the building. Having relieved the dead men of their uniforms, their most distinctive features were now hidden behind helmets.</p>
<p>“Well what do you know, they haven’t changed security procedures. This keycard system is ridiculous.” Genesis held three cards in his hand, taken from the pockets of the uniform he had on. “Lucky us, this guy must have been assigned to protection details. I’ve got floors 66, 67, and 69.”</p>
<p>“There’s no going back after this. Be ready for anything.” Sephiroth took the keycard for 66. “We’ll start here. This is the end of Shinra.”</p>
<p>“And here I was thinking this was just an intelligence gathering mission.”</p>
<p>Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Genesis’s sarcasm, knowing that he wouldn’t see the expression thanks to the helmets, and swiped the keycard at the elevator bank. “Of course, anything we can listen in on first, we should.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Cloud shut down any attempts at conversation during their trek back to Seventh Heaven. “It can wait until we get back” was what he said three times before Tifa and Barret stopped asking about the man at the reactor.</p>
<p>Seventh Heaven was silent and empty when the trio walked in.</p>
<p>“Alright soldier boy, start talking. The hell’s going on? There more of you ex-SOLDIERs running around or something?”</p>
<p>Tifa went behind the bar and began to brew a pot of coffee. “He looked familiar. His name is Zack, right? I met him in Nibelheim.”</p>
<p>“Was he one of the SOLDIERs you took to the reactor?” Barret asked, and Tifa nodded. She clasped her hands in front of her on the bar to stop herself from fidgeting.</p>
<p>“Cloud, I need to tell you what really happened at Nibelheim. We didn’t get a chance to talk about it when you first showed up…”</p>
<p>Shame flickered across Cloud’s face. “No, we don’t need to get into that.”</p>
<p>“Well, I want to, it could be-”</p>
<p>“We’re <em>not</em> talking about it!” He slammed his hand onto the bar top, startling Tifa and Barret with the display of emotion. Tifa squared her shoulders and turned away from the men, busying herself with the coffee, pulling sugar out of the pantry and cream from the fridge.</p>
<p>“Barret. Why don’t you go get Marlene from Aerith’s? By the time you get back, the others should be here and we can debrief.” Tifa’s voice was ice cold.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah… Alright. Good idea, Tif.” When he got to the door, he paused and turned back to look at Cloud. “You better sit down, shut up, and listen, punk.”</p>
<p>Tifa poured two cups of coffee and went around to sit next to the blond, pushing a cup towards his hands. “I know it’s hard to talk about. But you need to know what happened to me.”</p>
<p>Cloud listened while she described the events at Nibelheim. How Sephiroth had burned their hometown and killed their families. How Tifa had confronted Sephiroth at the reactor, trying to attack him with his own sword. Her rescuer was Master Zangan, a traveling martial artist who had been training her for a while before the incident. They laid low in Kalm for nearly a year while Tifa regained her strength and continued to train. She had been recruited by Barret not long after she was healed.</p>
<p>“And that’s why I’m here. Everything that happened led me to this, to Avalanche. So, I need to know everything that you know, too. This isn’t something I started doing because I was bored. This is personal. Whatever you’re keeping from me, just come out with it!” Cloud sighed and took a long drink from his coffee mug.</p>
<p>“You know how you tried to go into the reactor at Mt. Nibel when you led the team there? I was the infantryman that stood guard and made sure you stayed outside. I was there for everything, Tifa.”</p>
<p>She stared at him for a long moment. “So… After all that, you stayed with Shinra. You got into SOLDIER despite knowing exactly what awful things Shinra was willing to cover up.”</p>
<p>“No! Its not like that. I tried to kill Sephiroth in the reactor, after he attacked you and Zack. I was hurt really bad. A research team from Shinra came that day and collected any survivors. Zack and I were… Tifa, we were experimented on. Kept knocked out in a lab for years. It’s why I have the mako eyes. I just got them through a different process than everyone else.”  Cloud couldn’t meet her gaze, and instead stared into his dark coffee. “We woke up a few months ago.”</p>
<p>Tifa placed a hand on Cloud’s wrist. “Cloud… I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>The doors to Seventh Heaven slammed open, Barret nearly taking the doors off their hinges.</p>
<p>“Shinra took Aerith!”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, hope you're doing alright! We're moving fast to the desired reunion of Zack and Aerith :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>εγλ 0007 December</p>
<p>“Her ma, Elmyra, said one of them Turks arrived at their home not too long ago. He threatened her and Marlene, sayin’ if Aerith didn’t go with them, it would be bad for the people she cared about. She went in exchange for their safety. The hell they want with her? She’s just a flower girl!” Barret was panting when he stopped talking.</p>
<p>From: Cloud<br/>Recipient: Zack</p>
<p>
  <strong>Get to Seventh Heaven ASAP. </strong>
</p>
<p>“The hell’s so important you gotta text right now, spikey? Did you not hear? Our friend was kidnapped!”</p>
<p>“I heard you. I’m getting help.”</p>
<p>From: Zack<br/>Recipient: Cloud</p>
<p>
  <strong>Almost there! </strong>
</p>
<p>Tifa paced behind the bar. “Is this because of us? Barret, I swear, I did everything I could to make sure Aerith didn’t know what we were doing…”</p>
<p>“Naw. This ain’t us. It’s Shinra, as always. They don’t care if Aer knows who we are or not, they’ll use her to get to us all the same.”</p>
<p><em>Doing more explaining today than I thought I’d have to.</em> Cloud suppressed a sigh. “It’s not about Avalanche. Aerith is unique.” Brown and ruby eyes turned on him, questioning. “She’s an Ancient. A Cetra? Shinra have wanted her under their roof for years. The timing is suspect, though.”</p>
<p>“How do you know this?” Tifa inquired, rocking back and forth on her heels just a bit to work off her nervous energy.</p>
<p>“Stolen records from Shinra’s head of science, they’re obsessed with her. Think she can lead them to something called the ‘Promised Land’.”</p>
<p>“Stolen? Damn, you full of surprises. More anti-Shinra than you first let on!” Barret clapped Cloud on the back, earning him a quick glare from the blond. “What else you got up your sleeve?”</p>
<p><em>More than I can tell anyone right now. </em>He was saved from answering by the door swinging open. <em>Perfect timing, Zack. </em>“Tifa, Barret. This is Zack.”</p>
<p>“Heya!” Zack said, striding up to the trio at the bar. “Damn, Cloud, you think I forgot about meeting Tifa all those years ago? Great to see you again, and nice to meet you, Barret.” He stuck his hand out for a shake and laughed heartily when Barret waved his gun arm at him. “Right, can’t really do that, eh? Alright, what was the rush?”</p>
<p>“Zack… Aerith was taken by Shinra. She was watching Barret’s daughter while we were at the reactor, I’m so sorry! They took her in exchange for Marlene’s safety!” Tifa looked close to tears as she explained.</p>
<p>“Ah… Shit. Okay. We’re planning a rescue, right? One sec.” Zack pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>From: Zack<br/>Recipient: Genesis, Sephiroth</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aerith is at the Shinra building. Don’t blow it up, if you were planning on it. Coming to get her out. </strong>
</p>
<p>“We’ve got uh, friends? At the building.” Cloud scoffed at the word friends, but Zack ignored him and continued on. “We figured the bombing would thin out security, a great chance to take Shinra down. Just letting them know to not bomb the place before we can get her out.”</p>
<p>“You guys were bombing it tonight? Hot damn! I want in! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Barret! We don’t even have a plan!” Her words stopped him from his path to the entrance of the bar.</p>
<p>“Do we need one, Tifa? Let’s charge the front doors!”</p>
<p>Despite the bleak circumstances, Zack couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “I like your new friends, Cloud.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, the doors opened again, this time giving way to Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.</p>
<p>“Oh-ho, you all start the party without us? Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Jess! No time to explain, and no time to party. We goin’ to Shinra right now. You guys in?” Barret clapped Biggs and Wedge on their shoulders. “I know ya’ll wanna take ‘em down, and we got a perfect opportunity right in front of us!”</p>
<p>Wedge’s stomach grumbled. “Ah, man… I’m running on fumes!”</p>
<p>“Tifa! Grab a few energy bars. We’re going!”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Jessie dispersed four bombs amongst the team. One for herself, one for Biggs, and one for Wedge. The trio placed them along the highway leading to the Shinra building. Detonation would be sequenced, drawing the Shinra military further away from the main building with each blast.</p>
<p>The final bomb was given to Barret. After he went through the main doors of Shinra, he was blowing up that entrance. It was more of a message than a useful tactic, seeing as the parking garage entrance would be undamaged.</p>
<p>When the first blast took out a portion of the quiet highway, the makeshift Avalanche crew watched from a rooftop while military trucks peeled out of the Shinra parking garage.</p>
<p>“It’s go time!” Zack exclaimed, zipping over to the fire escape. “We’re going in the front, no turning back! Let’s find Aerith and get out before my <em>friends </em>finish their end of the plan.”</p>
<p>Cloud led the group down the fire escape. <em>Friends. Genesis isn’t so bad, but… We can’t run into them. Tifa doesn’t need to know about Sephiroth being alive. I couldn’t protect her back then, but I can protect her now, at least from this. </em>He looked up at the building when they reached the steps leading to the front doors. <em>It’s not any different from the first time I showed up here. Never thought I would be coming back to take them down, though. </em></p>
<p>“C’mon Spikey, don’t just stand there. Get goin’!” Barret’s voice jarred him out of his reverie. <em>Right. Into the belly of the beast. </em>The doors slid open as the team approached. <em>Guess they never expected a frontal assault. </em> Barret echoed his thoughts. “Hah! No stoppin’ us eh? Well that’s just fine – save up our strength for the top floors!”</p>
<p>Tifa picked up a keycard at the reception desk. “Think we can use this?” She passed it to Cloud. The number 59 was emblazoned on it.</p>
<p>“It’s a start. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Aerith sat in her cage, a glass cylinder surrounded by blinking lights and cold metal. <em>This place hasn’t changed at all.</em> <em>Even the researchers look the same. Some probably are, just older. </em>She sighed. <em>What do they want me to do in here? What could they possibly gain from just… watching me sit around and be miserable?</em></p>
<p>“Helllooooo! I’d like to know what you want me to do in here!” Aerith ended her exclamation with an open-palmed slap to the glass closest to her. There were three researchers in the room hunched over various workstations, and none of them turned to look at her. “Can you hear me? Hi! Local flower girl here! Stuck inside a cage!” There was no response.</p>
<p>She stretched her legs out in front of her and tried touching her toes. <em>Ouch, nope. Not even close.</em> She played with the buttons on her dress. <em>Should have reinforced some of these when I had time. </em>She noticed split ends on her hair. <em>When did I last get a haircut? </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Is time even moving in here? </em>
</p>
<p>Finally, the monotony was broken by the elevator in the back of the room clanging into the upper platform. The man that stepped out was none other that Professor Hojo. <em>Not that he’s much of a professor… He’s probably never taught a day in his life. Too self-centered. </em></p>
<p>“Hello, Cetra.” Hojo stood in front of her glass cage. “I knew one day, I would have you back here. I’ve been very patient. Will you reward me this time?” He paced. “Where is the Promised Land?”</p>
<p><em>This again? We went over this years ago… </em>“I can’t help you with that.”</p>
<p>Hojo’s frown deepened. “Just like your mother always said. What a disappointment.” He turned from her and walked to one of the researchers at a nearby console. Hojo spoke too quietly for her to overhear, but she could see the unease on the younger researchers face. The unknown man glanced at her, then back to Hojo before nodding. <em>Ugh, what now? What is he planning? </em></p>
<p>“My dearest Cetra… Seeing as you do not know how to locate the Promised Land for us, I must take precautions. You have no relatives, no offspring. We must remedy this.” <em>What? What the hell? </em>“You cannot be the last Cetra. Shinra will not allow it, no…” Hojo meandered away from her cage as she stood.</p>
<p>“W-what are you talking about? I AM the last Cetra! You can’t change that!”</p>
<p>
  <em>What is he planning for me? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>